


BTOB as Husbands

by lun_a



Category: BTOB
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Seo Eunkwang as a husband





	1. Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eunkwang stans (seonatas)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eunkwang+stans+%28seonatas%29).



> I am so sorry for writing a fic like this haha lol, i really enjoyed writing this tho. I did not mention the girl's name here for u to be able to relate it to yourselves hahaha i know u meloverts haha kidding. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I included in this chapter (and will also, on the next ones) the inspiration song I listened to while writing this so I suggest you try listening to them too while reading :) x

[ inspiration song: U & I by BTOB ]

"Can you stop it?" I half-smiled, half-frowned as I watched Eunkwang do dirty dance while mopping the floor.

"What? I'm just doing what you told me to!" He defended and continued his dancing. I stood up and flicked his forehead and went to the kitchen.

"I told you to mop the floor not dance! You're so dirty!!" I shouted, opening the refrigerator.

"Hmm, but you married me anyway?" I turned around just to see him behind me, still holding the mop but smirking.

"You just made me think about a divorce," I glared at him, the idiot was left shocked there.

"Hey, that's not allowed!" Eunkwang said laughing, following me to the sofa.

I did not respond. I let him sit beside me and cling his arms onto mine.

"Sweetieee~," He whined.

"Oh my God, that's so disgusting Seo Eunkwang. Stop," I scooted away from him and he pouted like a kid. Geez, why did I ever said yes to this kind of human.

 

It has been almost a month since we moved to our own house after our wedding. Apparently, his members can't stop coming over once in a while just to say they can't believe Eunkwang married me instead of Minhyuk. I can't also believe it, though. Minhyuk's just laughing about it, sometimes acting like he's jealous of me when they come here. Those boys, no wonder Eunkwang's got this childish because of them.

 

"Babe, I wanna go out. Where do you want to go?" He spoke again. He's now laying on my lap while I flip channels of the television, holding the remote.

"We just went to Gwangju the other day, gosh. And please, stop it with the endearments-- hey!" He stopped me from talking when he abruptly sat up and kissed me on the lips.

"Pleeeaaseee?" He used his puppy eyes while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No," I firmly said, focusing on the tv drama. He clicked the remote which made the television went off. "Eunkwang!" I slapped his arm but he moved the remote away from me.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He asked using his cute voice which really gave me goosebumps. Not because he's creepy but to be honest, he's doing it well being cute.

I rolled my eyes and squished his cheeks which made him smile of victory. I smiled to him too, "No, I hate you," I said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Way to go, honey~" he said and smiled so widely. He laughed when I shrugged at his mention of another corny pet name. Where the heck does he get those?!

 

~

It wasn't too long after when I woke up one morning feeling hot breaths against my face. As soon as I opened my eyes, Eunkwang kissed me.

"Good morning! Breakfast in bed!" He said, not going away from me.

"Your face this close creeped me out," I jokingly said, making him frown. "I'm kidding, I love you. Did you cook?" I asked.

"No," he smiled.

"Huh? Then where's the breakfast in bed?" I looked around, finding a tray of food but he made me look at him.

"Me. I am tour breakfast in bed," he smiled again. My eyes grew wide and he kissed me again.

"What the heck, did Ilhoon taught you about this again?" I asked, laughing.

"Not Ilhoon. Stop with the questions, have your breakfast now," he said.

"I hate to admit this but I would love every morning if this is my everyday breakfast," I said, lacing my fingers with his.

"Don't worry, you'll always have this," he said and I laughed.


	2. It Was The Pizza's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Minhyuk as a husband

[inspiration song: So Pretty by BTOB]

 

'Good morning babe! I'm sorry if you wake up today without me by your side. I had to open the gym today because Peniel said he's come by at seven. I'll be back early. I love you!

PS. I kissed you twenty eight times when I woke up, if you just want to know. ily!'

I rolled my eyes after reading Minhyuk's sticky note he left beside my phone. He was naturally this sweet and sometimes I doubt the things I've done in my life to deserve someone like him.

I took my time taking my morning bath before going out the room. Since Minhyuk is not around, I can cook just minding about myself. After finishing and changing into my comfortable pull over and shorts, I went out the room.

"Hey, beautiful," said Minhyuk. I almost passed out not because I thought there's no one in the house except me but because my one hell of a husband went out the kitchen, topless, wearing only sweatpants and an apron while holding a spatula.

"For Christ's sake, you scared the hell out of me!" I said as he approached me and kissed my forehead.

"Why? Don't you wanna see me today?" He frowned.

"It not that. I thought you went to work?" I asked and sat by the kitchen counter. He went back to cook.

"Peniel postponed," He shrugged. He turned his back on me and started frying eggs.

God knows how I badly wanted to hug him from behind, seeing his bare back flexing in front of me as he moves. I totally forgot about how his cooking smelled because my mind was flying somewhere. I only snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke and prepared the table for us.

"Eunkwang would probably kill me," He suddenly said.

"Why?" I looked up while stuffing food into my mouth.

"I have always made him cook breakfast before because I told him I don't know how. We can't really trust the youngsters to do it though," he said with a laugh. I smiled.

"Well, at least I'm the first one you cooked breakfast for," I teased and he just smiled. We finished breakfast with a comfortable exchange of our stories which is actually one of my favorites.

It was near sunset when Minhyuk went out to buy some snacks because he said he's hungry so he ran to the nearest pizza store. He left his phone behind but I did not mind since he always leave it anywhere.

His phone beeped. I reached to check who was it but accidentally, the message popped. It was from Eunkwang.

'Hey, we're in the Love House! You're too busy with your married life, eh? Anyway, I just informed you. (Ra Jin said she misses your cooking ㅋㅋㅋ)'

 

I slowly put down his phone, trying to ignore the message but just can't. Misses his cooking, huh? Minhyuk got home not long after, holding three boxes of pizza.

"I missed youuu~," he said while hugging me by the side after putting down the boxes on the center table.

I did not respond and just payed attention opening the food which, he ignored. We started eating while he searched for movies to watch.

"Hey, why are you putting those there?" He asked. I was constantly putting the pineapples on the box. I just shook my head and continued eating.

Hawaiian pizza is our favorite but ironically, I don't eat the pineapples and I always put them on his slices as we eat.

I felt him stop and look at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I half-smiled and shook my head. He pulled me closer and made me face him. I stuffed the last bite of my pizza and looked at him blankly.

"What?" I asked him. Minhyuk just continued to stare at me, as if he's trying to read my mind.

"Something's up. Tell me," he seriously told me.

"I said it's nothing. C'mon, the pizza's getting cold," I changed the topic but he stilled me on my seat.

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" He insisted but I did not budge.

I stood up, brought one box of pizza with me and entered our room. I heard him sigh out loud when I left.

"Hey--"

"Don't talk to me," I said, my bitch self just gotten the best of me.

"Jeez, you're the one not talking to me!" He complained.

I threw him his pillow and blanket, "You sleep on the floor," I said and opened the box of pizza I brought.

"What?" He asked hyterically after picking up his pillow. I continued eating.

He sat on the floor with his pillow and blankets and I glared at him but continued eating. He just watched me the whole time I ate until I finished it all. He did not look surprised anymore, he has already seen me pig out a lot before.

"I hate you," I said after cleaning the mess and sitting on the bed again.

"Yeah?" He said sarcastically. "Will you tell me now?"

"Why?" I started to get ready to sleep. I faced the opposite side and covered myself.

"Because I am your husband," he said non-chalantly. Knowing Minhyuk, he'd be losing his patience any minute but I confidently pissed him off because I know he loves me.

"Well, you should've married that Ra Jin so she wouldn't miss your cooking. Bullshit," I said.

"Now you're cursing at me," his voice sounded amused. I shrugged.

"Ra Jin?" He then asked lowly. As if having a clue, he ran out and went back reading his phone.

"First woman to cook for, my ass," I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, Minhyuk started laughing by himself. I can even hear him stumble on the floor.

"Oh my God, did you really think about Ra Jin was—" and he laughed again. I abruptly sat up.

"You should've just told me to stop my fantasy of being the first girl you cooked for! And now she misses your cooking? Damn you," I told him, not able to hold it.

Minhyuk smiled at me and jumped on the bed so close to me. I glared at him.

"Listen," he said, stopping his laughter. "First of all, I did not cook for Ra Jin. Ever. I cannot marry her either," he explained.

"Is that so?" I said sarcastically and raised one brow.

"Yes, because Love House is an orphanage and Ra Jin is a six-year old orphan there. When we first went there, we played house and I pretended to cook jellies and cookies for her," Minhyuk's eyes softened as he held me by my waist.

At that moment, I wanted to just disappear through the wind. I goddamn got jealous of a kid.

He laughed again but started to shower my face with kisses. I covered it with my hands because of embarassment but he held my hands and continued to kiss me.

"Gosh, you're so cute. What would I do without you?" He asked and locked me in his tight and warm hug.

I hate the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringe cringe* this was ssupposed to be soft idk what happened lol hahaha. just to inform y'alll, the Love House was from the drama School 2015, and Ra Jin was the kid there (who was Kim So Hyun's friend/orphanage sister). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
